Ouran High School Host Club:Unlikely Bonds
by SuperiorOfTheXIII
Summary: A New Student, A New Life, A New Love. All wrapped up inside an Adventure that will change the lives of the Host Club forever. WARNING! MUCH YAOI CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Enter Izaya Mua!

2nd year Haruhi Fujioka sat in her usual spot in the Library trying to remain first in her class as per the requirements for her scholarship. Looking down at her watch she stops and begins to gather her things so she won't be late for the Host Club meeting as she exited the library she overheard a conversation between a group of students that intrigued her.

"Did you hear? There's an American coming to our school!" "Oh yeah I heard. Apparently he is super wealthy" "Well yeah he's got to be I wouldn't think any American would have an important family lineage in Japan." Haruhi thought to herself as she left the library on her way towards Music Room #3 that if an American was coming to the school it would be rather intriguing, but she knew that only one person could know for sure

"I need to talk to Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed while hurrying towards The Host Club's room.

Arriving at the Host Club's door Haruhi opened it like she has done every day since she broke the Eight million yen vase. Inside she saw the faces she has come to love: Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Kyoya Ootori, and… Before she could even think of him almost on cue she hears "HARUHI! I MISSED YOU!" then she feels herself being picked up and spun around.

"Tamaki-sempai! Put...me...down!" Having to regain her balance from being spun around she looked up at the Tall, Blonde, leader of the Host Club "How can you miss me Sempai you saw me yesterday." Getting down on one knee Tamaki exclaims "My dear Haruhi every minute...no every second I'm away from you is like losing a piece of my soul!"

Haruhi looks away from Tamaki" That's nice!" she says coldly. Feeling embarrassed Tamaki slumps over as Haruhi makes her way over towards Kyoya how as always is jotting down information into his black book.

"Hey Kyoya-Sempai I heard that an American is coming to school here is that true?" "An American?" Tamaki says obviously recovering from Haruhi's recent quip. Kyoya stops writing and flips to a page in his book "Why yes it is true. Apparently he is moving here from California and is going to classroom 2-B."

Walking up to Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru ask "Well he's got to be important to be placed that high in the classes. Right?" Turning towards the twins Kyoya says "Well we all are in A class of our respective grades because we are direct descendants of very influential families all of us except Haruhi, who is here on a scholarship. The way Ouran Academy breaks down its students is in a way that offers the best education for their pedigree with those that have at least 20% pedigree in Class D Note this is mostly Yakuza children, then those with at least 50% pedigree in Class C, then 70% in Class B, and finally 100% in Class A. So I would hazard a guess that he is at least a cousin to someone important."

Riding on the back of his own cousin Honey mentions his own family relations "Well me and Takashi are cousins and we're both in Class A. Why wouldn't this person be in our same class?" "Yeah." Takashi agreeing in his usual way. "Well." Kyoya says pushing up his glasses with two fingers "That is because Mori-Sempai is part of his own family lineage so your relationship really doesn't factor in with him being in class A."

Nodding his head and giving a sound of acknowledgment Honey jumps off Mori's shoulders and runs off, due for his regular intake of sweets "Cake. Cake. CAKE." Kyoya continues" The weird thing is he was supposed to be here already he was set to start school earlier this month." Suddenly the door to the host club opens and a masculine voice call from the entrance.

"Um hey is this The Ouran Academy Host Club?" Turning around to find the source of the voice the members of the host club that were still convened in the circle discovered at man that stood around 5'8 with brown skin and short black hair. Turning into his club presidency mode Tamaki greeted the stranger welcoming him to the Host Club then proceeded to ask him his reasons for coming.

"Although I'm not judging you I didn't expect to meet such an openly gay student." Reeling back and smiling the mysterious youth said "I'm not gay ha-ha. I'm a new student here and I've heard all about this club my name is Izaya Mua. Nice to meet you."


	2. Izaya The Exotic Type

"The name is Izaya Mua nice to meet you." The dark-skinned youth bowed. Looking back up at the blonde, Izaya continued "You must be Tamaki. I've heard all about you and your famous Host Club. It is truly a pleasure such a princely person as yourself." Upon being called a prince Tamaki smiled a wide smile.

"I see our reputation precedes us. Tell me my good man if you're not here for a host what can we help you with?" Putting an arm around Izaya, Tamaki walked the club's guest towards the group of Host's that have been watching their conversation with great interest.

As they came to the group Izaya put his hand upon the back of his head and replied "Well I really don't know how to ask you this."  
"Perish the thought." Reassured Tamaki. "I'm sure whatever you ask we can surely provide you with anything you might nee-"  
"I WANT TO BE A HOST!" Izaya interrupted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout I just wanted to get that out." Speechless Tamaki stared back at Izaya causing Izaya to continue to speak. "You see I have a need. A need to see everyone happy and I've heard that as the Host Club you guys help all those in need even though it's mostly girls from the school but, I know that you help even the boys who seek you out. This is what I ask of you please let me become a Host."

"While that is rather touching I'm afraid that we really don't have any more room for a new Host." A voice from beside Tamaki and Izaya spoke. Turning toward the direction of the voice Izaya's eyes met with the naturally intense eyes of Kyoya Ootori. "You see we have a fine collection of hosts: The Loli type Mitsukuni Haninozuka, The Little Devil type Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, The Wild type Takashi Morinozuka, The Princely type Tamaki Suoh, and The Cool type which is the role I fill, and let's not forget Haruhi who is the Natural type. So it's safe to say that we don't really need you. I'm sorry."

"Hey Kyoya-senpai that was a little harsh don't you think." Haruhi said as she walked over to Izaya. "I mean if he really wants to help and provide happiness for others he should be allowed to join!" Haruhi continued.

Before Kyoya could reply the ground inside the Music room began to shake and a section of the floor opened up and out came a young woman standing on a multi-tiered platform laughing a maniacal laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"What kind of Music Room is this?" Izaya whispered to Haruhi.  
"You know I've been asking myself that question ever since I got here." Haruhi whispered back.

The young woman began to talk "You know I thought we went over this with Shiro boys. You got to be more open minded with your character analysis there are a lot more types that girls enjoy other than the six you have now."

"Well then tell us Miss Manager. What character type do you think Izaya is, how would you work him into our little family?" Tamaki asked  
"Yes, do enlighten us Renge." Kyoya stated.

Hopping off the platform Renge walked up to Izaya and stared at him eyeing him from head to toe." Ummm can I help you?" Izaya asked uneasily only to be met with a harsh "Shush!" from Renge.

"OK!" Renge said turning around towards the others inside the music room. At this point Honey and Takashi have rejoined the group silently awaiting Renge's analysis. "What do we know about Izaya Mua? He is American growing up with their social norms for all of his life, also he is rather dark-skinned which is not a normal sight here in Japan." Turning her head over her shoulder Renge added "No offense."

"None taken." Izaya replied back.

Renge began again "He also speaks Japanese fluently although he has an accent due to his Nationality and is rather knowledgeable of Japan's mannerisms. So with all this information I have deduced that he is none other than The Exotic Type! Yep another great diagnosis by me."

"Exotic Type?" Karou and Hikaru said in unison. "Isn't that a little bit mature for a show like this?"  
"Guys I think you're thinking of the word Erotic" Haruhi said disapprovingly. "Exotic means that he is from a different place that is unknown to most."  
"Exactly!" added Renge "With his unusual style and mannerisms that he has picked up in America coupled with his accent and his natural handsome looks there are bound to be many girls that would find him irresistible!" Renge exclaimed.

"You make an excellent point Renge." Tamaki stated with a pensive look on his face. "Very well! From this day forward Izaya Mua you are a full-fledged member of The Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki said intensely pointing a finger at Izaya.

"Are you serious?" Izaya asked with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna be a member of the Host Club?"

Posing with his signature smirk Tamaki said "Of course! Do I look like the kind of person who would say something and not mean it?"

Jumping for joy Izaya cheered "I'M GONNA BE A HOST YAY!"

Renge exclaimed while climbing back onto the platform "Ah what would you guys do without me?" As she said this the floor began to rumble and the platform began to sink back down into the ground.

Haruhi walked up to Kyoya saying "Kyoya-senpai are you okay with this? You seemed pretty adamant about not letting him in."  
Kyoya smirked and shrugged "Who am I to go against the wishes of our prince? And besides everyone else seems to be enjoying the fact that we have a new addition to our little family."

Haruhi looked back towards the group of boys who were still celebrating the new addition with Hikaru and Kaoru now throwing Izaya up in the air while Honey, Mori, and Tamaki stood and watched, smiling and laughing. Haruhi smiled and replied to Kyoya "I guess you're right." Switching her expression into one of inquisitive thought "But I can't help but to wonder what new surprises we'll have in store with our newest member."

A/N:

So I guess I have to explain myself a little because I didn't in the last chapter. I'm gonna try and update this story every Saturday or Sunday provided I'm not working.

Also this story will have serious Yaoi segments in the later chapters as of right now I don't know how much later but they will be there and they will be graphic.

Yes I'm a dude and I'm writing a Yaoi fanfiction about me and Kaoru although I'm sure most of you figured that out by now.

So I guess that's it for now. See you next week.


	3. And Then Their World Got Bigger

A/N:In this Chapter and onward when Izaya speaks in English or any character speaks in English it will be _Italicized. _Just putting this here so people aren't confused. Also sorry about not updating when I was suppose to my life kinda got flipped so stuff has been crazy for me and I have little time to work now but I am trying.

Walking towards the Host Club Haruhi and Izaya are in midst of a conversation.  
"So how has your etiquette training with Tamaki going?" Haruhi said with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"Well it is rather helpful. He is teaching me things that I don't know." Replied Izaya

"Oh. I was expecting an answer like that."

"Honestly he is a great teacher but he can be- oh what's the word?"

"Obnoxious?"

"Not the way I'd put it but yeah."

Remembering her times with Tamaki, Haruhi answers "Well Tamaki-senpai is a bit unorthodox but he is a really caring a thoughtful person. You've only been with us for two weeks, I'm sure he'll grow on you."

"Well I'm sure you're ri-huh?" Izaya felt his pants pocket shake against his leg. Realizing it was his phone he quickly grabbed it to see who was calling him. As soon as he say the name that was displayed on his screen he stopped walking and his eyes widened with fear. "Shoot it's my Mom. Sorry Haruhi I gotta answer this."

Stopping next to Izaya, Haruhi replied "It's no big deal I'll wait for you here."

"_Hello Mother. It's always a pleasure when you call." _Haruhi couldn't understand but a few words of the conversation but she could tell that his mother was clearly upset with Izaya.

"_Yes, I know mother. I'm not messing around with clubs. Yes I'm doing my Homework. I know I'm here for a reason. I'm sorry again for what I did. I love y-_."

Hearing the click from the other side of call and with a sullen look on his face Izaya hangs up walk back over to Haruhi.

"Are you ok Izaya?" Haruhi asked.

Perking up upon hearing Haruhi's voice Izaya answered "Y-yeah I am. Come on if we're late Kyoya will give us an earful.

While entertaining a group of girls Izaya spots Kaoru and Hikaru putting on hats and talking to their customers as if preparing to do something.

"Hey Haruhi." Izaya says calling Haruhi over to him. "What are the twins up to?"

Looking over to the two boys Haruhi replies "Oh they are about to play The Which One is Hikaru Game. It's a game that they play to try and see if the ladies can tell the boys apart. It's apparently really hard, but I was able to it."

"Oh. Ok." Izaya says understanding the nature of the game. "I wanna play!" Izaya says cheerfully. Excusing himself from his guests Izaya walked over to where the Twins were preparing their game.

"Oh lookie here! It seems we've got another contestant!" The Twins say in unison. "Ladies please welcome out newest host while he tries against all odds to play The Which One is Hika-"

"You're Hikaru." Izaya says pointing to the boy on the right. "And you're Kaoru." He says again pointing to the boy on the left. "Come on I thought this game was supposed to be difficult."

"Uh oh it seems like you are wrong! Better luck next time!" The Boys says again in unison.

"No I'm not." Izaya says smiling. "You see Kaoru's eyes are softer than Hikaru's which suggests that he is kinder and more focused on the future than his brother and often goes out of his way to help others even at the expense of himself. While Hikaru's eyes are more intense than Kaoru's which means he is more focused on the present and cares more for his own needs not necessarily being less kind than Kaoru but his kindness focuses on things pertaining to him. Also Kaoru has a higher voice than Hikaru. And finally every time they stand next to each other Kaoru is on Hikaru's right. You know for twins you guys really are polar opposites."

Forming a circle around them the other Hosts and their patrons are all focused on the three boys. Realizing what Izaya said was true the other members of the Host club each gave a startled remark.

"I can't believe it he's right!" Tamaki said out loud.

"Wow I've never even realized that!" Haruhi replied in shock.

"Iza-chan is really smart!" Honey says looking at Mori.

"Yeah." Mori said in his ever calm manner.

"Well. Well. Well. It seems someone has impressive powers of deduction. Kyoya says with a smirk pushing up his glasses.

"Wow Izaya that was so amazing. You really are something. You're so smart." The ladies that witnessed the exchange between the three boys said clamoring around Izaya.

Just then the bell tolled marking the school day was over. The patrons all filed out laughing and talking about Izaya's deductive skills. After their guests had left the Hosts cleaned up and began to leave back to their homes for the day to finish homework and to relax.

Looking at Izaya, Kaoru whispered to Hikaru "I think our world is getting bigger."

Hikaru looking at Izaya leave the Music Room replied "Yeah I guess it is."

The next day inside the club room the Hosts were eager to get underway with news on what they were going to do today for their customers when all of the sudden the door bursts open with Hikaru yelling at Kaoru.

"I DON'T CARE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Hikaru screamed.

"I didn't mean anything by it I just said it was rather impressive how he got our personalities so accurately" Karou said apologetically.

"I KNOW! JUST SHUT UP!" Hikaru screamed again.

Running up to the fighting brothers Izaya asked "Hey! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on here?

Hikaru looking at Izaya said "He won't shut up about what you did yesterday. He's been talking about you nonstop since last night. I swear it's like he's in love with you or something."

"N-No! I'm just impressed with his ability to pinpoint us so precisely not everyone can do that and especially not to the degree he did." Karou says defensively.

Putting a hand on Kaoru's shoulder Izaya looked at Hikaru "Well despite his reasoning he's just amazed at my ability of perception lots of people act this way when I show them. Hikaru neither me nor your brother meant any disrespect by what either of us said. So come on forgive each other."

"I'm not upset about what Kaoru said. I'm upset about the fact that Izaya is right about me. Everything he said is true and I hate myself because of it!" Hikaru said falling down against a wall. "I am holding Kaoru back, I am selfish, I shouldn't even be a host!" Hikaru said continuing on the verge of tears.

"Yeah! So what?" Izaya said interrupting you may not be the most giving person here but you would be hard pressed to find someone here who wouldn't accept you as you are. We all know who you are and what you're like and we wouldn't have you any other way Hikaru."

"You're a part of our family we would be lesser without you" Tamaki responded

"Hika-chan is special to all of us no matter what." Honey said smiling his usual smile.

"Yeah. We all care for you." Mori replied agreeing with Honey

"You have certainly grown on us. Kyoya smirked.

"We're your friends. Hikaru. Even if most of us can't tell you guys apart." Haruhi said reiterating what everyone said.

"I love you Hikaru you're the best brother anyone could have." Kaoru says with tears in his eyes

Izaya said smiling and reaching out with his hand "No matter what happens we all are grateful for your friendship. Now let's get you up we got some princesses to entertain.

"Thanks Izaya." said Hikaru grabbing Izaya's hand to lift himself up wiping a tear from his eye. Looking towards the rest of the hosts "Thanks all of you." Walking over to Kaoru Hikaru began to speak "I'm sorry for the things I sa-."

Cutting him off Kaoru quickly replied "I understand and it doesn't matter I love you Hikaru. you are my brother and I could never be mad at you." Taking him in a brotherly embrace Kaoru and Hikaru hugged each other ending their sibling dispute.

With both the brothers reconciling their differences they each looked at Izaya who was now walking to change into his Samurai cosplay Kaoru whispered to Hikaru "Hikaru you know what's happened?"

"What?" questioned Hikaru

With a smile on his face Kaoru said "Yep our World is getting bigger. I winder what it will become."


End file.
